keyblade_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Army (One Piece Universe)
.]] The Revolutionary Army (革命軍, Kakumei Gun) is a rebellious military force that appears in the One Piece series. It is a powerful military organization led by Monkey D. Dragon. In particular, they lead the fight against the World Government and what it stands for. ".''" :—About the Revolutionary Army. Flag The Revolutionary Army seems to use a plain dark-red triangular flag. Gaburu's men also sported a red star on their flags and berets, kind of similar to the red star of communism. Overview The Revolutionary Army's main objective is to fight against the World Government's rule over the world. While their full motives are not known, their leader Monkey D. Dragon once showed open disdain for the noble's mistreating those they ruled over. The Revolutionaries also helped liberate slaves from Tequila Wolf. Most of the Revolutionary Army's efforts are focused on liberating individual islands from local governments that are under the World Government. These small revolutions become easier if the World Government is thrown into chaos, as the Revolutionary Army succeeded in liberating several islands when the government was thrown into chaos after the defeat of the Warlord Don Quixote Doflamingo. Due to being an independent militia, another goal of the Revolutionary Army is arms stockpiling in order to build up their military strength. They kept tabs on Doflamingo's underworld activity for the sole purpose of gaining the weapons that he traded, and when Doflamingo was arrested, they took all the weapons left on Dressrosa. The Revolutionaries build up their forces by training young children into adulthood. How they gain most of these children is unknown. Anyone who becomes a Revolutionary is declared a threat and becomes wanted by the World Government, because as the world is stabilized through the Three Great Powers, the Revolutionaries are a threat to that critical balance. King Thalassa Lucas stated during the Reverie that their ideals and actions were dangerous. People who join the Revolutionary Army are considered notorious threats to the government, especially the high-ranking members. The leader Dragon is known as "The Most Wanted Man in the World," the second in command Sabo took on a Navy Admiral in direct combat, and members Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma were imprisoned in Level 5 of Impel Down. Any country displaying signs of revolution runs the risk of being targeted by the World Government. When Drum Island decided to change their government, Wapol warned them that such actions carry a risk factor and that the World Government would never allow it. Upon learning that Luffy is the nephew of the leader Dragon, the Navy made it a top priority for Luffy to be eliminated due to this heritage. Gallery File:Monkey_D._Dragon_Anime_Portrait.png|Monkey D. Dragon (Leader) File:Bartholomew_Kuma_2883.png|Bartholomew Kuma Ship So far, only one of the organization's ships has been shown: Dragon's unnamed ship. The figurehead and theme in fact appear to be a dragon, complete with a small dragon tail, fitting the name of the leader. This ship was kept around for at least ten years, as seen when Dragon used it to rescue the citizens from the Gray Terminal, and when they landed to get supplies. After the Battle of Navyford, it was seen moored outside of the headquarters. History Past Twelve years before the beginning of the storyline, the Revolutionaries rescued the people of the Gray Terminal from the conflagration the Nobles of the Goa Kingdom created to destroy the trash for the upcoming visit of World Noble Jalmack. After the covert rescue mission was completed, the Revolutionary Army docked in Shimotsuki Village for a period of recuperation. The Isshin Dojo assisted them with provisions and supplies for the injured residents of Gray Terminal. Dragon is seen on his ship, being scolded by Ivankov for being late. Dragon had brought Sabo, who needed urgent medical care, with him. It was revealed that during the Reverie at Marie Jois, capital of the World Government, six years prior to the beginning of the story, Thalassa Lucas brought up the problem that Dragon, leader of the Revolutionaries, was getting stronger and that in five or six years he would be a menace to the World Government. At some point before the Enies Lobby incident, three CP9 assassins, Jabra, Fukuro, and Kumadori, were sent to an unnamed town to assassinate three important revolutionary leaders. However, they were also forced to eliminate twenty extra people thanks to Fukuro revealing his unit's presence and their intentions to the town. Synopsis Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc Sometime after Enies Lobby was annihilated by the Buster Call, thanks in part to the Straw Hat Pirates, the Revolutionary Army declared a victory in the South Blue, at a place called Centaurea. With this recent victory, members of the Revolutionary Army believed that they could start on the North Blue, but their leader, Dragon, believed that they were celebrating too soon in the war. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Sometime in the past, Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma were incarcerated within Level 5 of Impel Down for their membership in the Revolutionary Army. Ever since, they were waiting for the call to arms to join the conflict. However, with the discovery that Monkey D. Luffy is Dragon's nephew and, under the assumption that Luffy's brother Portgaz D. Ace was also Dragon's nephew, and with the latter's impending execution, the two imprisoned Revolutionaries decided that the time to escape had arrived. Navyford Arc After escaping Impel Down, Ivankov and Inazuma assisted Luffy in his attempt to rescue Ace from execution. After Ace was killed by Admiral Akainu, the two revolutionaries defended Luffy from the admiral's onslaught. Post-War Arc See also External Links * Revolutionary Army ''One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * ... Category:Revolutionary Army (One Piece Universe)